June 2006
Jack's condition deteriorates. He spikes a high fever. The doctor tells an orderly to begin hospice care. Jack is very sick and delirious. He's shocked when he sees the orderly. It is none other than his brother Steve! Caroline makes a mysterious phone call and finally connects -- with Kayla! She urges her daughter to come home, but Kayla is reluctant. Caroline knows it's because of memories of Steve. Meanwhile, Jack sees Steve at his hospital. He thinks he's delirious at first, but then he knows for sure he's seeing his "dead" brother. One problem. Steve doesn't remember him. "Steve" tries to convince Jack that he is not Stephen Earl Johnson. Blames it on the amount of drugs that Jack is on which could cause hallucinations. Also that seeing dead loved ones happens in end-stage illness, the body's effort to help the one dying cross over to the other side. Jack retaliates by telling "Steve" that he is one this side not the other one. Jack offers to prove to Steve who he is by calling his wife Kayla. "Steve" responds, "Oh good I have a wife now" and tells Jack to call her. Jack says he does not know the number. "Steve" tells him to call Jen then. Jack refuses stating that Jen has already grieved the loss of him and he does not want to hurt her further. Jack the pulls out a locket and ask "Steve" to tell him who that is inside. "Steve responds, "Your wife". Jack believes that "Steve" remembers but "Steve" tells him that he assumed that was who she was. Jack is running out of options so asks "Steve" to grant him a dying wish, a DNA test to prove that they are indeed blood brothers. Steve agrees. Kayla reminisces about life with Steve while the song "The Rose" plays in the background. She remembers the day they were wed, the day she cold-cocked him while play boxing and him singing while signing the song "The Rose" to her. Kayla's thoughts are interrupted by and unexpected phone call. Jen goes to the pub to meet with Caroline who asks her for a favor. Jen is the one who interrupts Kayla's thoughts. She invites Kayla to come back to Salem for the wedding. After some consideration Kayla agrees. Kayla comes home to Caroline and Grandpa Shawn. She urges Bo to reconcile with Hope. Bo longs to be with his wife, but Hope is determined to divorce. When Hope goes to Frankie and Jennifer's pre-wedding party, Kayla implores her sister-in-law to give Bo another chance. Before Hope gives in, tipsy Chelsea crashes the party. Hope is reminded of everything Bo did to keep Chelsea out of jail and realizes she can't go back to him. Billie is not happy that Chelsea is drunk and tries to talk her down. Abby is still not happy that her mother is marrying Frankie. She tells Jennifer that when she marries Frankie, Abby's moving out. The DNA test proves that Steve is Jack's brother. But Steve has no memory of Jack, or his life with Kayla. Jack urges Steve to go back to Salem but he refuses. Then Steve makes Jack a deal: he'll go back to Salem if Jack will. Jack reluctantly agrees. Hope and Kayla bring Jennifer home from the party. Kayla and Jennifer reminisce about their late husbands. They miss them terribly. Kayla and Jennifer tell Hope how painful it is to lose your husband to death. At least Hope's husband is alive. She has to do whatever she can to reconcile with Bo. Conflicted, Hope goes out for a walk to think it over. Jennifer and Kayla are alone when the doorbell rings. Jack and Steve are getting ready to go home to Salem. Once they're sure Jack will survive the trip, they head out. Jack shows Steve a photo of Kayla. Steve has a pronounced reaction. He doesn't remember her, but he can't believe he was married to such a beautiful woman. Kayla enjoys fond memories of Steve while Jennifer receives a surprise visitor -- Frankie. She chastises him for stopping by the night before their wedding but Frankie doesn't care. He wants to be with her. Meanwhile, Jack and Steve are headed back to Salem. Kayla knows how much her little brother cares for Chelsea so there must be something in her to like. Kayla tells Chelsea they will talk more after the reception. Kayla goes to answer the door and is surprised that Jack's mom is standing there. They catch up a bit before Jen comes in. Steve and Jack continue their Journey to Salem. Jack is having second thoughts about just showing up unannounced; after all, he doesn't want to shock anyone. He asks Steve for a cell phone so he can call Jen. Steve looks at him bewildered and sort of laughs stating "Like the sound of your voice won't be a shock". Jack calls anyway, and Chelsea answers the phone. She refuses to believe Jack and is even more skeptical when Jack tells her that he is bringing Steve Johnson with him. She tells him Jennifer is busy and promptly hangs up on him. Everyone arrives at the church including Jack and Steve, who are unaware of the events about to take place inside. Jack and Steve arrive outside the church. Jack wants to say a prayer before going home to see his family. Also, Jack thinks seeing the church will help jog Steve's memory. Steve and Jack refrain from entering, aware a wedding is going on. Jack has romantic memories of marrying Jennifer, and he's drawn inside the church. Inside the church, Kayla has emotional memories of marrying Steve. Overwhelmed, she tells Caroline that she has to go out to get some air. As she leaves, we think she sees Steve, but it's Roman. They have an emotional brother and sister reunion. Later, Kayla places flowers on Steve's grave, and breaks down in tears. Kayla notices Zack's grave. As she goes over, Steve moves in and sees his own gravestone. Steve hears a woman crying in the graveyard. He goes to see if he can help. Kayla turns and comes face to face with her dead husband! Kayla sees Steve in the churchyard. At first, she thinks she's dreaming, but she soon sees he's real. He's alive! Steve knows from her photo that this is Kayla, but he doesn't remember her as his wife. He doesn't recall their child or the life they shared together. Kayla promises she will help him get his memory back. Kayla pulls Steve into a kiss. Steve responds to Kayla's kiss. He's deeply drawn to her, but he still doesn't remember her or the life they shared together. Everyone in the church is rocked when Jack shares the news that his brother Steve is still alive. They all go out to greet Steve, who is overwhelmed by all these strangers who claim to be his family and friends. Steve reunites with his mother. Jo can't believe that her two dead sons have come back to her! Abby is upset that her father is still dying. She's still praying for a miracle. Kayla confides in Jennifer that she couldn't bring herself to ask Steve if there's been another woman in his life. Jennifer assures her friend that Steve will remember his love for her and the two of them will be together forever. Kayla is saddened to hear that Jack is still dying. He is in bad shape. Lexie wants to take Jack to the hospital, but he wants to go home to die. Jennifer and Frankie bring Steve, Jack, Kayla, Abby, Jo and Max back to the house. Everyone is happy that Jack is alive. Kayla and Steve talk, as he struggles with not remembering anything. Steve tells Kayla about his first memories after everyone thought he was dead. He woke up in a seedy motel and went to the address on his driver's license, where he was attacked. At the hospital, he found a new lease on life and decided to pursue a career there. Jennifer, Frankie and Abby join Steve and Kayla as Jack comes down the stairs. He's decided he wants to go to a hospice to die. Kayla tells Steve she wants to try to jog his memory about his past. He agrees. Kayla tries to jog Steve's memory with a magical mystery tour through Salem and at the end of the day, it looks like it might have worked. June 2006